Can't Press Eject
by pointlessfangirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends. They're both straight. Until Kurt maybe isn't. Loosely based off of the MTV show Faking It. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: As the summary says, this is loosely based off of the MTV show Faking It. (Yeah, you can tease me all you want on how corny it is, but I love it.) I fell in love with this show over the summer and it's definitely a lot better than the promos and commercials make it out to be, for those of you who haven't seen the show but are judgmental of it (aka me before I got addicted.) Plus, it has a lot more gay PDA than glee lol. This fic isn't going to be about two boys faking being gay, because I really don't believe Kurt and Blaine would ever stoop that low for popularity in real life (sorry, Karma and Amy.) Instead, it's just going to be about discovering sexuality and drama, so the context of "faking it" could be used to describe faking being straight to avoid coming out. For the sake of this fic, Kurt will be in Amy's position, Blaine will be in Karma's and Santana will be in Shane's. The title is inspired by the song Sensual by TVA, a song that played a few times on the show during the sexy scenes. Enjoy (:_

"We're not gonna know anyone at this party."

"It's Lima. Everyone knows everyone."

"Yeah, but no one knows _us_. We're considered social losers, Blaine. We wouldn't be going to this thing if it weren't Santana's party."

"Relax, we'll know at least _some_ people there. And we've got each other, right?"

Kurt was more than surprised when Santana invited him and Blaine to her giant house party she was throwing in celebration of her birthday. They were in the glee club together, so they weren't strangers. But they also weren't the best of friends, and Kurt would have been perfectly fine with having not been invited to her party.

When it came to Santana's high school status, Kurt couldn't figure out how she did it. She was in the glee club, which was arguably the most despised extracurricular activity at McKinley. But even so, Santana was also a cheerleader and remained one of the most popular girls at school despite her connections to the glee club. To top it all off, Santana was an out lesbian. Kurt had never heard of someone who was gay and in a "leftover" club being as popular as Santana was. Maybe it was because of her drop-dead gorgeous looks or because she was scary and fierce and took no shit.

"You know I'd take advantage of any situation to dress nicely," Kurt said, "but are we so sure about this? Are we even going to have fun if we're at the bottom of the social food chain?"

"Kurt, don't think like that. I know we've always had this thing about not caring that we're not popular. That still stands, by the way. But we deserve to have as much fun as everyone else. We don't have to shy away just because we're not on the football team."

Kurt supposed Blaine was right. He didn't know why he was acting so weird. Kurt had always been fine with going out. But he tended to go out to watch a musical production or go to the movies, not a giant house party where he would only know a handful of people there.

"Just relax," Blaine said nonchalantly as he rung Santana's doorbell once they arrived in front of her house. "It'll be fun."

"Okay," Kurt said, and immediately after, the door swung open. Someone who was definitely not Santana was standing there with a beer in hand. It was a guy from the football team, too drunk to ask why losers like Kurt and Blaine were there.

"What's up!" the guy shouted, and raised his cup above their heads. Kurt just stood there staring at him until Blaine pulled him by the arm inside.

The house was packed. The entire student body appeared to be there even though that was physically impossible. Loud music boomed from all over and Kurt could already smell the sweaty drunk people. Suddenly, Santana appeared. She wore a short, tight red dress with her dark hair falling down her shoulders.

"Well, if it isn't the wonder twins," Santana said with a smirk.

"Why do you always call us that?" Kurt groaned.

"Because I've never seen a time when you guys _weren't_ attached at the hip," Santana replied.

It was true. Well, not literally, of course. But Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since Blaine transferred to McKinley in the middle of freshman year. Even though they weren't popular, everyone in school recognized them as best friends. It was common for a normal McKinley student to see Kurt and Blaine walking down the hall together, eating lunch together, or seeing one of them wait by the other's locker. People knew them in a pair, but not alone.

"Happy Birthday, Santana. Thanks for the invite," Blaine said, shrugging off his jacket.

"You know you could have totally came anyway without an invite?" Santana said. "No one would have kicked you out. I only had to invite you because I knew you two stay-at-home-grandmas wouldn't have come without being asked."

"…Thanks?" Kurt offered, not sure what to say.

"There's drinks in the kitchen," Santana mentioned before walking away, her hips swaying lightly in her tight dress. Kurt looked down at his own outfit. He knew he was slightly overdressed, but Kurt never apologized for his clothing. Santana was allowed to be overdressed as she was the birthday girl and it was her house, but Kurt knew people would give him the side eye, just like at school. He wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pressed white-collar shirt, and an eggplant purple sweater thrown over it. He looked too preppy to be at a party full of people dressed in t-shirts and jeans and leggings, but he didn't care. If he was going to stick out like a sore thumb at school, he might as well stick out like a sore thumb at a party with people who _went_ to his school.

Blaine, on the other hand, was dressed just right. He wore jeans rolled up to the ankle, a tight fitting striped t-shirt, and a red cardigan. He was a little on the preppy side too, but it wasn't enough to make him stand out.

"Come on," Blaine said, "let's get a drink."

Before Kurt knew it, he was tipsy. He wasn't allowed to get drunk because he had to drive Blaine home, but he figured a few sips of vodka and orange juice couldn't hurt. Besides, the alcohol would wear off into the night and he'd be ready to drive. He wasn't a huge drinker anyway.

Blaine wasn't wasted, but he was woozier than Kurt. At one point, Blaine's cardigan was tied around his neck like a cape. "I'm a superhero, Kurt!" he yelled. Kurt just shook his head.

"How are you holding up?" Mercedes said, suddenly appearing by Kurt's side.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because I know this isn't usually your scene."

"Someone has to look after Blaine," Kurt shrugged. "I'll be right back, I need water."

Kurt headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. The kitchen wasn't nearly as crowded as it was when he arrived, so when Santana cornered him, he couldn't understand why she was so close to him.

"Um, mind stepping back?" Kurt asked.

"You know I've always been blunt with people, so I'm just gonna ask you something straight up."

"Okay?"

"Are you and Blaine dating?"

Kurt blinked. "No. What made you think that?"

"It really seems like you are."

"Santana, you know us. Albeit not very well, but you know us. We're not dating. We're not even gay."

"So you're just best friends?" Santana asked with an incredulous tone in her voice.

"Yes, but I can tell that you're not gonna believe me no matter what I say. Wait, are you going to spread some nasty rumor about us?"

"I'd only spread a rumor about you if you pissed me off," Santana explained, taking a sip from her cup. "So you're good."

"Kurt!" Blaine called from the living room. Kurt spotted him, and Blaine began to wave with a dopey smile on his face.

"Have fun with your boyfriend," Santana teased. Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew Santana would be joking about this forever.

Kurt didn't know when it happened, but all of a sudden, a small group of people in the living room, himself and Blaine included, began to play spin the bottle. Santana's girlfriend Brittany and some other glee club people were there, but other than that, Kurt didn't know anyone in the circle.

The bottle in the center wasn't very good for spinning, but they made it work anyway. Kurt wasn't even sure if he agreed to play; he was just there. Kurt watched as several kisses were exchanged followed by various cheering noises. Just when Kurt started to think about getting up and leaving, it was his turn to spin.

"Spin the bottle, dog!" Artie yelled.

"Um, I actually might just-"

"I'll do it for you!" Brittany said, and leaned over the circle of people to spin the bottle in front of Kurt. It was too late for Kurt to back out now. He watched the bottle spin slowly before it stopped completely. Kurt was afraid to look up and see whom it had landed on. He almost hoped it would be Brittany since he had experience kissing her before she and Santana started dating. At least he would be familiar with her kissing technique. But hopes like that don't come true, and it wasn't Brittany.

Everyone started to "ooooh" in disbelief and excitement when they saw the nose of the bottle pointed at Blaine. Kurt sighed. _Of course_ this had to happen right after Santana questioned the stays of their relationship.

Blaine gave a small laugh and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes. Everyone was going to get off on two best friends being forced to kiss each other.

"Let's give the people what they want," Blaine said.

"Just this one time," Kurt deadpanned, and they moved together at the same time to meet in the middle. Kurt was expecting just a tiny peck on the lips, but it was as if he was looking into a river and he fell in face first. All of a sudden, he was drowning.

Blaine's lips were soft and full. They tasted vaguely of a mix of different drinks, but it didn't taste bad like Kurt anticipated. Blaine tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and that's when Kurt felt a spark of electricity pulse through his entire body. It almost shocked him to the point where he was stunned into stiffness, but eventually, he allowed his eyes to slowly close as he responded tentatively to the kiss.

It was like taking your first sip of hot chocolate on a cold day or jumping into a pool of water and feeling the coolness rush around you. It was like stretching your libs in the morning and feeling the relief when you let go. It was like nothing Kurt had ever experienced before. He never knew kissing Blaine could feel like this. Sure, he'd had an offhand thought about it once or twice, but it was out of curiosity. Now that he knew, he never wanted it to stop.

The crowd of people began to cheer when Blaine's strong hand cupped the side of Kurt's face, but Kurt barely even heard them. The entire world disappeared. He was thankful for the loud music and people so that no one could hear the tiny whimper he emitted against Blaine's lips.

And just like that, the kiss was over just as quickly as it began. Blaine was the first one to pull away, and he was laughing while people behind him clapped him on the back. Kurt sat there, stunned. His eyes lingered on Blaine's laughing face and wild curls that were beginning to break out of his hair gel. When Blaine made eye contact with him, Kurt woke up from his trance. He blinked several times and cleared his throat.

"I have to go the bathroom, be right back," he said with a forced smile, hoping no one would notice the dumbfounded expression on his face.

Kurt nearly ran into the bathroom. Thankfully, there was no one throwing up or making out. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He stared into the mirror, his reflection looking flushed and stupefied. Kurt could feel his heart beating in his ears and his pink cheeks made him look like he drank more than he did. He brought his hand up to his lips and touched them; like he was making sure what happened was real. He gulped and took a deep breath.

He felt ethereal. Stunned. Scared.

How long was this night going to last?

* * *

><p>Kurt snuggled into his blankets, inviting the warmth to encompass him. He brought his hand up to rub at his before opening them. He nearly jumped out of his bed at the sight that greeted him. Blaine's bright eyes were focused on directly on Kurt. He lay beside him dressed in his pajamas. His curly hair was free from its gel, and a soft smile played on his lips. Kurt stared back at him, confused.<p>

"When did you get here? I thought I dropped you off at home," Kurt said groggily.

Blaine didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Kurt's. Kurt squeaked at the sensation of Blaine's mouth touching him. Blaine's arm curled around Kurt's waist, and slowly, Kurt allowed his hand to touch Blaine's stubbly jaw. He'd never gone this far with anyone. He'd only made out with Brittany in his basement, but never had Kurt experienced lying down in a bed clad in his pajama's with someone. Let alone a _boy_, for that matter.

Kurt let out a shaky breath and Blaine pulled away. "We can stop if you want to."

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. "No," he whispered, and brought his lips back to Blaine's. His fingers gently curled in Blaine's soft hair. Blaine sighed Kurt's name against his lips over and over…

The sound of Kurt's phone dinging startled him awake. Without even thinking, he let out a mix between a yell and a gasp and pushed his phone off his bedside table. Kurt's heart beat like a hummingbird's. It was then that he remembered that he indeed did drop Blaine off at his house and he wasn't in Kurt's room. It was only a dream.

Kurt lay his head back down on his pillow, trying to get his breathing under control. He'd never had such a vivid dream before. Slowly, Kurt leaned over the edge of his bed and retrieved his phone. There was a text from Blaine.

**thanks for dropping me off last night. Sorry if I was hard to handle. Im so hungover, lol -_-**

Kurt wondered if Blaine even remembered the kiss. He wasn't completely shitfaced, but he definitely was drunk enough to get a hangover, as it was made apparent in his text. To be honest, Kurt was a little hurt that Blaine hadn't mentioned the kiss. Maybe it wasn't that important to him.

Kurt wished he had that mentality right now.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Kurt jumped from where he was standing at his locker. Blaine was there, chipper in the morning as always. He smiled at Kurt, holding out a white paper cup. "Here, I had extra time in the morning. I got you a coffee."

There must have been something wrong with Kurt's vision, because Blaine looked different. Every part of him was visually amplified in Kurt's perspective. Blaine's eyes seemed a little brighter, his smile a little wider and his overall aura a little stronger. Kurt could smell Blaine's cologne coming off of his neck, and Kurt swallowed. It was as if Kurt could see Blaine through a magnified glass and every detail was more pronounced. Kurt always knew that his friend was a good-looking guy. Straight guys were allowed to find other guys attractive, no matter how many times society would call those men "gay" for thinking that. But this time was different. This time, Kurt felt something strange tense in his chest when he saw Blaine.

He remembered that Blaine was holding out a cup. Kurt took it, and their fingers brushed briefly. Kurt swallowed again.

"Thanks," he said, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Looks like someone's better from their hangover."

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged. "It didn't last too long. Did you have fun at the party? I feel like you were monitoring me for the whole night."

"It was no problem," Kurt said. "Nothing I haven't handled before."

"You could have went off and had fun," Blaine said. "I wouldn't have minded."

"It's not really my scene anyway," Kurt replied, remembering what Mercedes said to him. "Besides, what are friends for?"

Blaine smiled and patted Kurt on the arm. "I'll see you at lunch."

Kurt watched Blaine walk away, and the coffee in his hand didn't feel nearly as warm as Blaine's touch.

* * *

><p>Kurt stopped himself from having a full on freak out. It was normal to look at someone differently after you kissed them. At least, for Kurt it was. He didn't do hookups, which was probably why he wasn't used to kissing people once and forgetting about it. Kurt thought he would be back to normal in no time and he could stop feeling so awkward around Blaine.<p>

A week and a half after the party, his feelings remained.

Kurt grew more and more confused every day. He didn't understand why he couldn't shake these feelings. He'd never felt this way about Blaine before. Blaine was the friend who was always there for him no matter what. He could stay up late and laugh about stupid reality TV shows with you, and in the same moment, he could console you if you had a problem in your life. It was hard for Kurt to remember a time when Kurt _wasn't _friends with Blaine.

Glee club was having duets week, and Kurt and Blaine weren't partners. They usually weren't since they spent so much time together outside of school anyways. Kurt was generally okay with this. But then he had to sit and watch Rachel and Blaine sing "_Don't You Want Me",_ and the strange tensing sensation in Kurt's chest returned. Watching Blaine and Rachel twirl around each other flirtatiously made Kurt want to look down at the floor and disappear. He was glad everyone in the room was jamming out and bobbing their heads to the music instead of looking at him. But he never noticed Santana glance his way numerous times throughout the song.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt's phone rang. An unfamiliar number appeared on the screen.<p>

"Hello?" Kurt said.

"I asked Finn for your number. Hope you don't mind?"

Kurt recognized Santana's voice. "Why would you need my number?"

"Because I need to talk to you, smart ass. But maybe we should do it in private. Like, in real life. Meet me after school."

"What do you need to talk about?" Kurt asked. "Am I in trouble? Are you gonna tell all your cheerio friends something embarrassing about me?"

"Jeez, no Hummel. Just come, okay?

He agreed and hung up. He found Finn in the hallway. They were both still adjusting with living together. Finn and Kurt came from opposite sides of the social spectrum. Kurt was considered a "loser" (even though Kurt begged to differ) and Finn was the quarterback of the football team. But Finn was used to being around unpopular people like Kurt: he too was in the glee club and he used to have a thing with Rachel. Besides the fact that Finn was kind of clumsy and he liked to leave his dirty dishes in the sink, Finn was nice and never gave Kurt a hard time at school. Their parents would be getting married in two weeks, so they'd have to get used to living together.

"Why does Santana need to talk to me? She never talks to me. Like, ever," Kurt said.

Finn shrugged. "Don't ask me. She just wanted your number."

Kurt barely slept that night. He knew this couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to cancel his plans with Blaine after school to talk to Santana. They were supposed to do their homework together at the Lima Bean, but Kurt had told Blaine he had to go home early to help Burt and Carole finalize their wedding plans. Whatever this was with Santana had better be good, because he rarely ever cancelled plans with Blaine.<p>

Santana was waiting on a bench behind the school, examining her manicured nails. She was dressed in her cheerios uniform, as always.

"Are you required to wear that uniform every day? Or does it give you a rush?" Kurt asked.

Santana glared at him. "No, asshole. We have to wear them to promote school spirit."

"This school has a spirit?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Sit down."

He did, and Santana continued to look at her nails for a while longer. Just as Kurt was about to ask if he could leave, Santana spoke. "So. You're gay."

Kurt flushed, but quickly composed a practiced annoyed expression. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"You're not good at lying, Hummel," Santana said. "You can stall and buy time, but you can't lie. I know you have a thing for Blaine."

"I do not have a thing for Blaine," Kurt said, emphasizing every word.

"I saw you staring at him like a lost puppy in glee club, which is weird, because I saw him as more of the dog type in your relationship."

"What?"

"He's the dog. You know, he's more excited about stuff than you are. You're the cat, all independent."

Kurt gave Santana a strange look. "Sorry," she said. "Brittany puts this shit inside my head."

"Great," Kurt said. "I'm so glad you told me that. Can I leave now?"

"Can you just wait for one minute?" Santana snapped, starting to get annoyed. "God, you're worse than my abuela when _she_ wants something to be over."

Kurt waited, giving Santana a "hurry up I got stuff to do" look.

"When you've been out as long as I have, you perfect your gaydar over time," Santana said. "And I'm never wrong. So why don't you just tell me?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kurt nearly yelled. "You're not my friend. I don't even know you that well. We're in one club together and that's it. Even if I was gay, what makes you think I have to tell you anything?"

Kurt turned away from her, but he didn't get up and leave. He needed to sit down for a few minutes to calm himself down. He stared at the pavement beneath their feet and slouched, pretending that Santana wasn't there.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said after some time had passed. "I'm a pushy person. I'm not trying to get it out of you because I want some juicy gossip. I can just tell when people are bullshitting, and you're going off the charts."

Kurt said nothing, so Santana continued.

"When I realized I was gay, I was scared shitless. The one thing I needed in the world was someone to talk to, and I never got that. I could at least return the favor for some other kid."

Kurt would never admit it, but he was surprised to see such a soft side to Santana. She was known at school for being a huge bitch, but hearing her speak like this made Kurt think he was talking to another person. It looked like nerds and unpopular people weren't the only people who got stereotyped.

"I can tell something is wrong," Santana said. "I could tell since my party and in glee. And I don't do this often, Hummel. But I feel inclined to help you, for whatever reason."

Kurt continued to stare down at the ground again, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. Santana spoke again. "You can tell me."

Kurt hung his head low. "I kissed Blaine at the party and now nothing makes sense."

Santana nearly choked. "Wait, you mean that was the first time you guys kissed?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, shit. I know you were saying you weren't a couple, but I at least thought you guys have hooked up in the past."

Kurt shook his head. "I've never thought of Blaine like that until now."

Santana got quiet. She nodded like she knew exactly what Kurt was talking about, which she did.

"I don't know what's going on with me," Kurt half-whispered. "I don't know what I want."

Kurt almost smiled when Santana placed her hand on his back and rubbed it up and down in a soothing motion. Just then, Kurt's phone buzzed. There was a text from Blaine.

**Come over for movies tomorrow? (:**

Santana peered over Kurt's shoulder to look. "Are you gonna go?"

Kurt sighed. "I guess. He's my best friend, I can't just blow him off because things are getting weird."

"Does he feel the same way?" Santana asked.

"No," Kurt responded immediately. "There's no way."

There was a silence between them again, until Kurt spoke in a timid voice.

"What was it like?" he asked. "When you knew?"

Santana took a moment to think about it. "Probably a lot like how you're feeling. I was confused as hell. I wanted to deny it since I've been having sex with guys since forever. I thought, 'if I'm gay, then why the hell is my body telling me now after I've slept with all these guys?' but its different for everyone. Some people know since when they're kids, and others figure it out when they're old and married."

Santana paused. "But when I met Britt and started messing around with her…it felt different. It didn't feel as rushed or sloppy. Everything was just right with her."

Kurt's heart warmed and throbbed at Santana's words. He wanted so, so much to be comforted by them. But there was something holding him back.

* * *

><p>Blaine texted him saying the front door was open, so Kurt let himself in. It was a Saturday, so they didn't need to worry about school the next day. Kurt was excited to spend time with Blaine. There was that extra shot of adrenaline coursing through his veins every time he thought about being alone with Blaine. His parents weren't around that night, so no one would be bothering them.<p>

Kurt headed upstairs to find Blaine in a t-shirt and black boxers. Kurt had seen his friend in his underwear several times, but this time, he felt the need to look away.

"Hey," Blaine smiled. He snatched a pair of navy blue sweatpants off his bed and pulled them over his legs. The waistband of his underwear was still visible, and Kurt could make out the contours of Blaine's back through his shirt.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. 'It's only been a few days since we last hung out."

"I know. But you've been so busy with your dad's wedding. I need my daily dosage of best friend."

Hearing Blaine describe him as a drug made Kurt blush, as strange as that sounded.

"Come on," Blaine said, leading him into the living room. They settled on watching RENT, even though they'd both watched it together a million times and knew every line by heart. Just as they reached _"I'll Cover You", _Kurt got quiet.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt's leg with his foot from where he was sprawled out across the couch.

"Fine," Kurt lied.

"Something seems like its wrong," Blaine mentioned, concern in his eyes. "You're quieter than usual."

"It's…the stress of my dad's wedding. There's still so much to do. I just feel bad not being there with him and Carole, that's all. And…I'm thinking about what I'm gonna say in my speech."

"You deserve a night off," Blaine said, and lay his head down on the couch close to Kurt's leg. "And you'll do fine on your speech. You're the most compassionate guy ever. You always know the right thing to say."

Kurt beamed. "You're coming to the wedding, right?"

"Duh," Blaine replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. And I'll be right there in the crowd, cheering you on."

Blaine closed his eyes and hummed along to the music. Kurt took the time to stare at Blaine's peaceful, handsome face. Only he got to see Blaine like this; completely decomposed and disheveled like he was now. His eyes followed the long dip of Blaine's throat.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice coming out hoarsely. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you know, we never got to talk about what happened at Santana's party."

Blaine swallowed, but he didn't open his eyes yet. "What about it?"

"…You do remember what happened, right?"

It was then that Blaine opened his eyes. He looked up at Kurt. "Of course I do."

"Oh," Kurt said. "It's just that, we usually talk about stuff after something…weird happens."

Blaine shrugged. "It's all good, right? It was only a kiss. What best friends haven't kissed before?"

Kurt felt something in his heart shatter. He didn't allow it to affect his composition; he had to remain cool in front of Blaine. "Yeah, of course," Kurt replied with a joking tone in his voice. "It's all good."

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" Blaine asked. "I'm sorry. I was pretty drunk."

"No! No, I was fine. It was all right. Um, sorry, I don't know why I brought it up."

"Don't apologize," Blaine smiled. "You were right. We didn't talk about it yet. But it's fine now."

Blaine gave another grin to his friend before turning back to the screen. Kurt had the sudden urge to leave. He barely paid any attention to the movie.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just tell him?" Santana told him one day after glee rehearsal.<p>

"I can't just _do_ that, Santana," he hissed. "He has no idea that I'm…that I might be gay. I don't even know if I'm gay. I kissed one guy. How do I know if I'm just into Blaine and not other guys?"

She shrugged. "He's your best friend. You should talk to him about it."

"Yeah, but this isn't like you and Brittany. You were hooking up with her for a year before you told her you were in love with her. I can't risk my friendship like that with Blaine."

"He's going to your dad's wedding, right?" Santana asked. "Jeez. That sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"Why?"

"Because everyone hooks up at weddings."

Kurt's heart began to pound at the idea of him and Blaine doing more than just kissing. "That won't happen," he said. Santana just grinned like the Cheshire cat; like she knew something Kurt didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: The song Blaine plays on the piano in this fic is Gymnopedie No. 1 by Erik Satie, and the song that inspired the angsty scene (you'll know what scene it is when you read it) is Milwaukee by Canon Blue, a song also used in the actual Faking It show. Also, Kurt's wedding speech was taken from a scene in Faking It (when Amy is speaking at her mom's wedding) so I didn't come up with that! The credit goes to the writers of Faking It. I altered a few words, but not many. Hope you enjoyed/will enjoy the rest of the two shot (:_

"Santana, I don't know if this is such a great idea."

Santana ignored him and let herself out of her car. Kurt had no choice but to follow. It was pitch black outside and they had just arrived at Scandals, the gay bar in West Lima. Santana insisted bringing Kurt there. He wasn't sure if these feelings for Blaine were only for Blaine only or if he really was gay or bi. In Santana's world, there was only one way to find out: go to a gay bar.

"Santana," Kurt said, trailing behind her. "For real."

"Relax, Hummel. How're you gonna know if you're gay or not if you haven't seen a gay in their natural habitat?"

Kurt deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure dancing underneath strobe lights and sweating buckets isn't their natural habitat."

"Just follow my lead. Here," Santana held out a small card. "Here's your fake ID. They might not check it though. They're lazy as shit here."

Kurt was nervous. He'd never been to a bar before. He wondered how many times Santana had been here.

"Do you come here often?" Kurt asked.

"God, you sound like you're trying to pick me up," Santana rolled her eyes. "But no, not really. I've been here a few times with Britt and some other gay friends, but I'd never come here unless I'd have to."

As Santana suspected, the bouncer barely even glanced at their fake ID's. He looked too bored to care. Santana grabbed Kurt by the arm and dragged him inside to where the loud music was pulsating. Immediately, Kurt was hit with a blast of sound and color. The whole dance floor was dimly lit with blue and purple lights. Several men moved their bodies to the rhythm of the music. Kurt gulped.

"Drink all you want tonight," Santana shouted over the music. "I won't drink. Designated driver."

"What do I do?" Kurt asked. Santana led them over to the bar. She sat herself down on one of the stools and ordered a gin and tonic for Kurt. When it arrived, she shoved it into Kurt's hand.

"Just try to have fun," Santana said. "Don't even think about Blaine right now. This night is for you."

Kurt sighed. He wished he could turn his brain off about Blaine and school and the wedding, but he was stressed, and being in this environment wasn't helping him either. He sipped his drink and took a deep breath. For a while, he lingered at the bar with Santana until he felt comfortable enough to do something. Santana didn't seem to mind. She looked amused, watching all the men dance together.

Kurt finished his drink, and without even asking her to do it, Santana ordered him another one. He felt a little looser, but still not entirely comfortable.

"I'll feel weird dancing if you're just sitting here," he told Santana.

"Pretend I'm not here," she said.

"Gee, that's helpful advice," Kurt murmured, almost too quiet for Santana to hear. Then, just as a terrible remix of an 80's song started to play, a tall figure appeared behind Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," said a deep, smooth voice, "you wanna dance?"

Kurt turned around and felt his voice get stuck in his throat. The man was striking. He was tall and broad shouldered with a dark skinned complexion. He wore a mauve button up shirt with tight jeans. His smile was radiant in the dark room.

The man laughed when Kurt just stared at him. "I'm Eric." Eric held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt accepted the handshake. "Kurt."

"Well, Kurt, would you wanna dance with me?" Eric asked, the radiant smile tempting Kurt.

He looked back at Santana, almost as if asking permission for him to go. Santana simply smirked at him and jerked her head towards the dance floor, telling him to go. Now, Kurt was beginning to feel excited.

Kurt wasn't counting, but he danced with Eric for what felt like a long time. He was nice and a good dancer. This certainly wasn't his first time here, unlike Kurt, whom you could tell was a newbie by first glance. After a while, Santana was totally forgotten about. The tipsiness of his drink was beginning to settle in, helping him feel more at ease with his surroundings. At one point, Eric an arm around Kurt's waist, and Kurt flushed. He'd never felt so desired and carefree before.

There was no denying that Eric was hot. In fact, there were a lot of hot guys at the bar. Kurt began to think. Now that he had actually kissed a guy, did he find men attractive now? Did this make him gay, or just able to appreciate men in a different light?

Blaine. He had almost forgot about him.

"Something wrong?" Eric asked, sensing the shift in Kurt's attitude.

"Um, I'll be right back," Kurt said, and went off to look for Santana. She was still sitting at the bar, checking her phone. Kurt felt bad all of a sudden, like making her wait was his fault. She reminded him of a mother waiting for her child to finish playing in the ball pit. _Oh god, _Kurt thought, _the amount of sexual puns in that comparison…_

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"Can we leave?" Kurt asked. "I'm really not feeling it."

"We've only been here for like, an hour," Santana said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kurt said, guilt laced in his voice. "I didn't mean to waste your time."

Santana gave him an understanding look and sighed. "Let's go."

Once they were out of the building and in Santana's car, Kurt finally felt himself relax a little.

"What happened? Everything looked fine," Santana said. She didn't start the car yet; they just sat together.

"Santana, I really appreciate that you were trying to help me," Kurt said, "But…that just wasn't really my scene. I don't feel comfortable meeting people like that. And it's like, for a while I would forget about Blaine, but then he would come back and he's all I could think about, and how I'd rather be dancing with him-"

Kurt cut himself off when he realized what he had said. Santana just stared at him.

"Do you love him?" Santana asked.

"Of course I love Blaine," Kurt responded instinctively. "He's my best friend. I just…I don't know if I love him like _that_. I can't, right? It's too soon for that."

It sounded like Kurt was talking more to himself than Santana at this point. "Well, despite tonight being a total failure," Santana said, "did it help you at all with your sexuality?"

Kurt shrugged. "I mean…there were a lot of cute guys there. I can definitely look at men in a different way now. But does that mean I'm gay if I kissed one guy?"

"It can mean whatever you want it to," Santana said. "You don't have to decide anything right now."

Kurt nodded and laid his head back against the seat. "Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you helping me?"

Santana smirked. "Gay scouts honor."

The corner of Kurt's mouth twitched into a smile. Santana gave a serious answer. "For real? I have no idea. I usually don't care about the drama going on in people's lives. But for some reason, I wanna help you through yours. I guess it's because I never had anyone to help me when this was happening to me. So consider yourself special, Hummel."

Santana started up her car.

* * *

><p>Kurt found Blaine in the choir room after school. He'd gotten a text from Blaine telling him to meet him. Blaine sat on the piano bench, idly plunking some random keys.<p>

"Hey," Kurt said, and set down his book bag on the floor near the door. "What's up?"

"Do your Burt and Carole already have a first dance song?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah they did," Kurt replied. "Why?"

"Ah, damn," Blaine said. "I had a great song in mind."

"You did?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry. I know I'm not the wedding planner. But your dad is practically_ my _dad, Kurt. He's done a lot for me. I wanted to play him something at the wedding as a thank you. But it's cool if he already has a song picked out."

"What were you going to play?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Blaine said, looking down at the keys.

"You know, you could play for me if you'd like," Kurt said, his voice suddenly quieter than before. "I mean, you don't have to, but I'll listen. It'd be a shame to let that song go to waste without an audience."

"You are my biggest fan," Blaine smiled. "I'll play it. Here, sit down."

Blaine scooted over on the piano bench. Kurt sat on the edge of the seat so he could give Blaine space to move up and down the piano. And because he didn't want to get too close to Blaine while he was about to serenade Kurt.

_Does it count as a serenade if I ask him for it?_ Kurt thought.

Blaine slowly began to play the song. Kurt didn't recognize it; his musical knowledge wasn't as vast as Blaine's. It was slow, smooth and beautiful. The song felt light and airy, like drifting in the sky amongst the clouds or floating lazily in a river. On one hand, he could understand why Blaine would pick this song for a wedding. It was a nice song to slow dance tune. But on the other hand, the song shifted into some minor keys at times, and certain sections of the song felt sad and dark.

Kurt let himself examine Blaine. He watched Blaine's steady hands move about the keys gently, treating them as if they were wilted flowers. The muscles in his hands shifted every time he pressed down on the keys. Kurt remembered what Blaine's hand felt like against his face, holding him and kissing him.

He watched the delicacy and concentration on Blaine's face. Blaine's eyes were closed for most of the song since he knew it by heart, and his long, dark eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks. He watched Blaine rock gently back and forth as he worked the piano. There was something soft, yet passionate about Blaine's demeanor in general. His body reacted to the notes he played as if he were under a spell. He could easily lose himself in a song. It was something that Kurt loved about him.

It was then that Kurt felt realization rush through his body like the tide against the shore. Sitting with Blaine in an empty choir room, he couldn't deny it. He couldn't look at his best friend and repress himself anymore.

He was in love with Blaine.

He was scared. He'd never been in love before, and he was afraid of how quickly he had fallen in love with Blaine. But, was it really that quick? A part of Kurt believed that maybe this was something he had known for a long, long time. Maybe it had always been like this and he never knew.

Blaine finished the final chord, and it rung out into the room. There was a silence before Blaine removed his fingers from the keys.

"So," Blaine said, breaking the silence, "what did you think?"

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine everything he'd been thinking for the past few weeks. But he knew Blaine had been asking about the song, and there was no way Kurt could ever tell him what he really wanted to say. Kurt cleared his throat and forced a smile.

"It was great," he said. "Really great, Blaine. It's too bad my dad and Carole already have a song, otherwise they'd hire you in a second."

Blaine looked disappointed for a moment, like he suddenly remembered they were talking about a song for a wedding and not something else, which looked strange to Kurt. But then, Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I know."

There was another silence in the room, but Kurt couldn't stay in there any longer. "I'm really sorry. I gotta go. My dad wants me home early today."

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt was out of the piano seat and out the door, grabbing his bag before he left. He felt the tears hit his cheeks before he reached his car.

This wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his best friend. This isn't how friendships work. He wished that stupid kiss had never happened.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt called Santana.<p>

"You okay?" Santana asked. "You never call me first. It's always me having to remind you of our meet ups and shit."

"Stuff happened today," Kurt said. He was lounging on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What kind of stuff?" Santana asked in a flirtatious voice. "Sexy stuff? With gel head Anderson?"

Kurt wished he could laugh, but Santana was making it worse. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out for a long time. Santana could sense something was wrong, and she waited patiently.

"I think I'm in love with him," Kurt breathed. It sounded so surreal and foreign to say it out loud to another person.

"Oh," Santana said. "That's…"

"I know."

8888

"Dad, would you stop worrying?" Kurt said to his pacing father. "You look fine."

"I haven't been this nervous in a long time," Burt said. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and Kurt wore a black suit with a light blue shirt and a black tie. Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen him and his father both look so spiffy at the same time. It was usually Kurt who was the fashionable one while his dad was always in his garage work gear. Seeing his dad all dressed up for his wedding made him proud.

Burt looked at himself in the mirror, and Kurt stood up to join him. Burt put his arm around his son.

"I'm happy for you, dad," Kurt said, and he meant it. Burt was the best father a kid could ever ask for, and he had done so much raising Kurt on his own. It was time he deserved something special in his life.

"And I'm proud of you, Kurt," Burt smiled. "I know your mom would've been so proud of you, too."

There was no way Kurt would tell his dad on his wedding day that he was in love with a boy. He had so much stress to deal with today, and Kurt would be cruel to add to it by coming out to his dad on a day that was supposed to celebrate him and Carole. But he would tell him eventually, because he loved and trusted his dad. Something told him that everything would be okay between him and his dad.

* * *

><p>The wedding was in the Hummel-Hudson backyard. Thankfully, it was big enough for a small tent to be set up to act as a canopy. He venue was beautiful and intimate, and though it didn't look like much, it had taken a lot of work to create.<p>

Kurt was busy setting arranging some silverware on one of the tables when a voice appeared behind him. "I have to say, Hummel. This is one nice wedding."

Kurt turned around. Santana was wearing a tight fitting dress, much like the one she wore at her birthday, except it was in teal rather than red. Her hair was done up elegantly in a bun, and her heels were impossibly tall.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt said. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but you can't exactly show up at someone's wedding."

"Trust me, you won't even know I'm here," Santana winked. "Your dad will love me. I brought my car here once for a repair and he was just enamored with me."

"Ew. I can't tell If you're making a gross joke or not," Kurt groaned.

"Relax, your dad didn't try to hit on me, Hummel. He won't mind if a friend from school is here, right?"

Kurt learned to like the idea of Santana being his friend. She could be rude and sarcastic a lot, but she and Kurt had that in common. She was the only person Kurt had these past few weeks.

"Santana?" a voice from behind said. Kurt turned around, and Blaine was there. He looked impossibly handsome; so handsome that it was unfair. He wore a simple black suit with a black bowtie, and his hair was combed and gelled as usual. Kurt didn't get how one kiss could shift his entire view on his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at Santana nervously before she carelessly said "food", as if it took no effort for her to think of an excuse on the spot. "My abuela helped make some of the food for tonight," she said, "and she wanted me to come and make sure everything was delivered. She has her own catering business."

"Oh," Blaine said. "I never knew."

"Plus, I'm just in it for the dancing and free champagne."

Santana winked and left, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Hey," Kurt said, giving his friend a quick hug. "Glad you could make it."

"I can't believe this is your backyard," Blaine said, looking around. "It must have taken you forever to plan this."

"I didn't do it alone, but yeah, it did," Kurt teasingly bragged, pretending to brush dust off of his shoulder.

"What time does the ceremony start?" Blaine asked. "Sorry I'm kind of early."

"It's fine," Kurt said. "We should be starting in a bit. Come inside, you can get first dibs on champagne if you don't tell my dad we took some."

* * *

><p>The ceremony was beautiful. Kurt hadn't seen his dad that happy in a long time. Kurt even thought he saw Finn tearing up at a few moments. The whole time Kurt was standing next to Burt and Carole, Blaine sat in the audience, making funny faces at Kurt in an attempt to get him to laugh. Fortunately, Kurt refrained (though it wasn't easy).<p>

Night came and the dance floor opened up to everyone. Santana hogged Blaine's seat, which was next to Kurt's, as soon as he left to go to the bathroom.

"Damn, does you two ever stop talking?" Santana murmured as she sat down in Blaine's chair. "I've been waiting for him to leave forever. I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I can tell from where I'm sitting at that elderly table over there-" Santana pointed to a table that was, indeed, full of elderly people- "That you're nervous as hell."

"Blaine is oblivious to everything," Kurt said. "As long as he can't tell, then it's fine."

"What are you so scared of?" Santana asked, pushing Kurt in the arm. "So, you're in love with him. Don't be so obvious about it."

"Mind saying that a little louder, Santana? I don't think my entire family heard you," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not nervous. It's Blaine. I've talked to him a million times."

"You're lying."

"I know. But can't I convince myself that I'm not? How do I do this? How do I stop looking at him like I am now?"

"Just remember what you're here for," Santana said, "this day is for your dad."

Blaine returned a few minutes later, and once the dance floor was mostly clear, it was announced that Kurt would give his speech.

"Deep breaths," Blaine told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing gently. "I know you don't get nervous, but still. You got this."

Kurt was _extremely_ nervous, though he'd never admit it. He could sing and dance and act in front of a crowd without feeling a tremor of doubt. But he was about to stand up in front of his friends and family and talk about something that came from his heart, which wasn't something he was comfortable with.

Kurt pulled his cue card out of his pocket and sighed. Blaine whispered to him when he noticed his nerves.

"Relax," Blaine told him. "It's just congratulating your dad and Carole. You've done things a lot scarier than this."

_You're right,_ Kurt thought, _I have done things a lot scarier. Like kissing you at a party and realizing I'm in love with you._

Kurt made his way up to the small stage placed in front of the dance floor and tables. Burt and Carole sat at the main table in the center, beaming at Kurt. Burt gave his son a thumbs up.

Kurt inhaled and exhaled before stepping up to the microphone. He glanced down at his cue card and saw the words he wrote. He spent hours writing the perfect speech. But his words looked dull and mediocre; as if an imposter had written these words and not him. He couldn't read this in front of a crowd.

Kurt slipped the cue card back into his pocket discreetly, even though he knew some people would notice. He shot a look at Santana, who gave him a nod, and then looked to Blaine, who was eyeing the pocket that Kurt had placed the cue card into.

"I suck at giving speeches," Kurt said into the mic, "so, I'm gonna try speaking from the heart."

Kurt took another breath, and began to speak again. "Dad, Carole, you're lucky. You've fallen in love with your best friend. The person who accepts you at your worst, the person who laughs at your stupid jokes, the person who knows you better than you know yourself."

There was a pause, and Kurt could practically feel Blaine's stare burning into him. Their eyes met like magnets, and Blaine's smile was small. Suddenly, Kurt couldn't bring himself to look away from Blaine and direct his attention back to Burt and Carole.

"I give anything to spend the rest of my life with that person," Kurt said, looking directly at Blaine. Blaine's smile faltered as he said this, and there was a pause in the room, as if everyone was holding their breath at the same time. The longer they looked at each other, the more and more the room seemed to melt away.

But eventually, Kurt snapped out of it and managed to draw his eyes back to Burt and Carole. "I mean, wouldn't we all?" Kurt joked, and the crowd laughed.

Kurt snuck a glance back at Blaine. His eyes were wide, unlike his smile.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt was finished his speech and everyone gave a round of applause, Kurt headed straight up to his room, ignoring Santana trying to get his attention. He knew she must have noticed the whole thing.<p>

Kurt got up to his room and slammed the door shut. He began pacing back and forth. _He knows, he knows, he knows_, a voice chanted repeatedly in Kurt's head. _I blew it, I blew it, I blew it._

Kurt didn't even realize he was shaking until there was a knock on his door. He jumped and turned further away from the door.

"Santana, I really need to be alone right now," Kurt said.

But the door opened anyway, and in walked Blaine. Kurt froze in place, before rapidly pulling himself together and trying to look as normal as possible.

"Sorry," Blaine said quietly, "are you busy? I…we should talk."

Kurt's heart was beating furiously in his chest, but he tried with all his strength not to let it show. "Sure. What's up?"

Blaine closed the door behind him. Kurt gulped. Now they were truly alone together. For the first time, Kurt didn't feel good about that.

"I think we should talk about that toast," Blaine said.

"What? Was it too corny?" Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood. But he and Blaine both knew what a terrible liar he was, and playing dumb wasn't going to mask his feelings.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice coming out so quietly that it was almost a whisper. "You know what."

Kurt let his gaze drop to the floor. Blaine's eyes felt too intense, too scrutinizing. He felt his arms cross defensively.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke, "do you have feelings for me?"

"What?" Kurt replied. "No way. Gross."

"I can tell when you're lying," Blaine said.

"So what?" Kurt snapped, his voice beginning to quiver. "Are you gonna call me a perverted homo now?"

"Of course not, Kurt. You know I'd never do that."

"Then why does this feel like I'm being interrogated?"

Blaine gave him an empathetic look. "I'm sorry. I…I don't mean to come off so strong. I'm not doing it on purpose."

Kurt was silent. Then, Blaine spoke again.

"When…how long have you had these feelings for?"

Kurt shrugged, looking at the floor. His voice came out meeker than a mouse. "I don't know. Santana's party."

"You've had these feelings for weeks and you never told me?" Blaine asked, taking a step forward.

"You're my best friend," Kurt told him. "I couldn't risk it."

"Kurt, you know you can tell me anythi-"

"No, I can't!" Kurt interrupted. "What kind of person tells their best friend that?"

"Listen," Blaine said, attempting to calm Kurt down, "I know you're scared, but there's no reason to be ashamed. Everyone gets confused at some point in their life-"

"I love you!" Kurt blurted out.

An aching, anticipating silence settled among the two. Kurt couldn't help it anymore; the tears building up had finally escaped his eyes and fell freely. Blaine's expression was a mix between shock, disbelief, and guilt. Kurt knew he had messed it up. There was no way Blaine would ever want to be around him again. There was nothing else to be said.

"Please just go," Kurt said, the small voice returning.

Blaine looked like he was going to say something, but no words came out. Thankfully, he listened to Kurt, and he slowly turned to go, leaving Kurt alone. The sound of Kurt's door clicking shut triggered something in Kurt. The sound of the door clicking shut was so final. It was done.

Kurt collapsed onto his bed and cried. He didn't answer when Santana asked to come in nor did he go back downstairs to the party. He couldn't face anyone like this; not when he felt so ashamed.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Kurt managed to fall into a dreamless sleep. He was grateful that his dad didn't put up too much of a fuss when he didn't come back down to the reception. Burt knew to give Kurt his space when he desperately needed it. Kurt had lied through his door and told Burt he felt sick, but Kurt knew that Burt knew that that wasn't the case. Kurt felt incredibly guilty for not returning to the party, but he physically and mentally <em>couldn't<em>. There was no way.

Kurt was pulled out of his sleep when he heard a loud noise against his window. He assumed at first that it was a branch outside in the wind, but he began to hear it more and more frequently. Kurt rose out of bed to inspect the noise.

He wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

Blaine was standing down below dressed in a McKinley sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, his hair free of the gel from earlier. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes; he must have been in a dream.

"…Blaine?" Kurt called down as quietly as he could without waking anyone.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "please let me in. Please. I really need to talk to you."

There was no chance that Kurt could resist a plea like that. Kurt closed his window and rushed downstairs to the front door. He opened it to find Blaine. Up close, Blaine looked like a mess. Albeit, a beautiful mess, but still a mess. His hair was messy, sticking up in a hundred different places as if he'd been running his hands through it. His clothes were disheveled and it was obvious that he was tired. But his face and body language looked desperate.

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt looked behind him to check if the coast was clear. "Be quiet."

Together, they headed up to Kurt's room. The nervous feeling from before was settling back in Kurt's chest. He had no idea why Blaine was here.

Kurt flicked on his bedside table lamp so he could see Blaine. "Sit with me," he said. Kurt obliged and sat next to Blaine on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked shyly, still embarrassed from his confession earlier. "It's nearly two in the morning. And why'd you have to throw rocks at my window? You could have just texted me."

"Because I know for a fact that you don't answer your phone when you're sleeping, so I had to get your attention somehow," Blaine said. He really did know Kurt better than anyone else.

"Listen to me, Kurt," Blaine said, his voice firm but soft. "You need to understand that what you told me would never, ever come between our friendship. I know there's so many stigmas about guys and how they're not supposed to get too close with their other guys friends or else it's considered gay. But I don't care. We've always been close, Kurt. We can't deny that. We've always been open with each other and we share food and sit in the same bed when we watch movies and sing together when we jam out in glee. I've never felt ashamed for being close to you, not once."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He didn't know where Blaine was going with this, but so far, it didn't sound like bad news.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. He held it delicately, and Kurt thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

"You know I've never been good with my feelings," Blaine told him slowly, looking for the right words to say. "You know how oblivious I can be. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't have these feelings for you, Kurt."

Kurt was certain his heart had stopped. Blaine kept going.

"I think deep down, I've always had some sort of more-than-friends type of feelings for you, but I never allowed myself to admit it. I was too scared. It wasn't until we kissed at the party that I started to let myself think about you…in that kind of way."

There was a pause, and Blaine placed his other hand on top of Kurt's, encasing it. "I know what I felt when we kissed, Kurt. It was real. And I tried to deny it for so long because I thought you would hate me. I didn't even really realize this until tonight when I went home and really thought about you. About us."

Kurt cleared his throat, almost too stunned to speak. "You…like me too?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm not sure how long I've loved you for, but I know it's real."

Kurt could have sworn he felt faint. Blaine loved him. Not liked, but loved. No one had ever told Kurt that they romantically loved him before.

Blaine bit his lip. "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt knew for sure that he couldn't speak now, so he simply nodded. Blaine moved towards him at a snail's pace before slowly and gently pressing his lips to Kurt's.

This kiss was a lot more careful, not as wild and daring as their first when alcohol was involved. This time, everything seemed sweeter, but that same sensation Kurt had felt before was back. Kissing Blaine was like nothing Kurt had ever felt before. It was like he could get lost in and forget his own name in Blaine's kisses.

Kurt reached up with his hand to slowly hold the back of Blaine's neck. He felt the short curls there. He wished Blaine would wear his hair product-free more often. Kurt realized that unlike their first kiss, they were wearing less layers. Kurt was only in his plaid pajama pants and Henley shirt. When Blaine's hand slowly crept to the small of Kurt's back, Kurt shivered and leaned further into the kiss.

"I want this with you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "I want to be with you."

Before Kurt could reply, their lips were pressed together again in an even more passionate kiss. Kurt's skin felt like it was on fire; every hair on the back of his neck was raised. "I want this too," Kurt breathed when Blaine's lips moved to the base of Kurt's throat.

Neither of them knew how it happened, but suddenly, they were lying side by side on Kurt's bed, kissing like their lives depended on it. It was the hottest, most passionate thing that Kurt had ever felt in his life.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said, one hand against Blaine's chest. "I'm sorry I sent you away. I was too scared."

"Don't apologize," Blaine whispered, his lips grazing Kurt's cheek. "I love you too."

The whole thing was a mix of passion and rawness and slight awkwardness at times. But even with the awkward moments of bumping noses and not quite knowing where to put their lips and embarrassing whimpers and moans, the whole thing was _real_. Kurt wasn't dreaming. Blaine was here and didn't hate him.

"Woah," Kurt gasped when Blaine kissed a particularly sensitive spot on Kurt's neck. Blaine bit his lip coyly and smiled at him from above.

"I know."

Time was lost. They kissed until they were physically exhausted and they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>The first thing Kurt did when he awoke in the morning was text Santana.<strong>

**Kurt: Thank you.**

**Santana: what 4? what happened last night?**

**Kurt: I'll explain later, long story. thank you for everything these past few weeks, Santana. you helped me with a lot.**

**Santana: u sure you're ok, hummel?  
><strong>

**Kurt: lol, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later. just thank you for having my back.**

**Santana: gay scouts honor.**

Kurt smiled and placed his phone on his bedside table, ignoring it for now. He had more important things to deal with, like waking Blaine up from where he was nestled beside Kurt underneath the sheets. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek gently, and he was greeted with bright hazel eyes and an even brighter smile.

**THE END**


End file.
